


Love Potions

by Glasswingsndreamz



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Accidental Confession, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: It's almost unfair that you're the only person who can give other characters a love potion in Rune Factory 4. So what happens when the bachelors of Selphia give you a love potion instead? This time they get to see your reaction instead of being vulnerable to your gift.





	1. Doug

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is the main character/farmer in the game and plays the role of either Frey or Lest. I used gender neutral pronouns. I hope you enjoy! I haven't written a full oneshot in ages.

“Where did you get that?” Arthur’s question was innocent enough but the furrow of his brow and alarmed look confused Doug. He had never seen a potion with such an odd looking bottle before. Had the yellow smiling face been an ironic joke meant to lure people in only to be poisoned once they consumed the potion? Doug had certainly seen weirder things happen.

 

“Did someone give that to you?” Arthur asked, this time looking confused at the possibility.

 

“Uh no I found it when [Name] and I were in Sharance Maze,” Doug explained. The said bottle had been leaning against a stump in the middle of the 3rd level of the maze. You were too busy fighting to even notice him pick it up. It was a wonder why you even brought him with you in the first place when you could take out the monsters residing there with four hits. Normally you would bring a couple of the residents in Selphia with you while you were out exploring. Although you rarely needed the extra help. Part of him wondered if you were only looking for company or perhaps to show off your strength.

 

He originally had been hoping that the odd looking potion was some kind of medicine or at least rare enough that he could sell it for a large sum of money. Now he wondered if he should have left it if it was dangerous enough to worry Arthur.

 

“I see. Well that explains it then,” Arthur said.

 

“So do you know what it does or not?” the dwarf asked.

 

“It turns out that you’ve found yourself a love potion. You’re very fortunate considering how rare they are. I’ve encountered several but they are quite expensive,” he said, eyes bright as he stared at the potion in Doug’s hand.

 

“You’re joking,” He laughed. There was no way something like that could really exist! He would have known about it if it were true right? Doug was quick to shut up when he noticed Arthur’s expression remained serious as he watched in silence.

 

“I could buy it from you for a decent price but I can’t give you as much as it would normally go for. I’m sure you understand,” Arthur ignored his response.

 

“What?! No way I’m giving this up if it’s as rare as you say it is,” Doug said, the shock clear on his face. He was quick to leave, not giving the prince any chance to attempt to convince him to hand over the love potion.

 

It was only when he had reached the store did it really hit him what he had in his possession. His face flushed red at the thought. This potion could make anyone fall in love with him. Shame and embarrassment flooded him when he instantly pictured you in his mind.

 

No that would be stupid. After all he could easily make you his lover without the help of some dumb love potion! Well that’s at least what he tried to convince himself. No matter how many times he subtly hinted at his feelings toward you, you never seemed to pick up on his hints.

 

“I’m back from my break, Granny,” Doug announced when he entered the shop, forcing any thoughts about the love potion out of his mind. There was work to be done and he really didn’t have the time to worry over something so ridiculous. “I can run the shop alone if you need a break.”

 

“I suppose I could enjoy the weather for a bit. There hasn’t been many visitors today,” she mused. It really was a perfect spring day, far enough in that the temperature was pleasantly warm. Doug was sure it was the perfect day for you to tend to your fields rather than go out and fight your way through dungeons. He could picture your bountiful field with blooming flowers and crops. No doubt you’d win the harvest festival once again just like last season- Gods he really had to get you out of his mind!

 

Blossom thanked Doug for helping out before leaving him alone with his thoughts. Hopefully there wouldn’t be too many customers today.

 

\----

 

It seemed like a few hours had passed and only a few customers had stopped by, maybe one or two actually making a purchase while the others only browsed. A couple of times Granny Blossom had checked on him, but he just told her not to worry. She hadn’t been back since then. The red-head found himself easily bored as he shelved items from stock. Every time he was left alone his thoughts would return to the potion he had found. Removing the love potion from his inventory, he glared down at the smiling face on the bottle. There was no way it actually worked. Arthur must have been messing with him for all the times he had tricked Kiel and Vishnal.

 

“Is that a new product? I’ve never seen a potion like that before.”

 

Doug shouted in surprise, flinching hard as you ripped him from his thoughts. He clutched his chest as gripped the bottle harder.

 

“Jeez you almost gave me a heart attack,” Doug sighed, grateful that he hadn’t dropped the love potion from the surprise attack.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you Doug,” you said, but the amused smile on your face didn’t quite make you seem so honest.

 

“You didn’t scare me! You just surprised me,” he argued, a blush rising to his cheeks.

 

“Mmhm,” you nod your head, not wanting to push the dwarf too much. “So what’s that in your hand? I haven’t seen it before,” you change the subject.

 

“Oh this?” he hopes you can’t see him starting to sweat. “It’s a gift for you,” Doug blurted out, shoving it in your hands. As soon as the potion leaves his hands he regrets what he said. Well it’s too late to back out now. At least now he can prove that it was all just some big joke and that he didn’t just make a huge mistake that might end up with a few of the villagers injuring him for doing something to the precious, royal farmer.

 

“Why thank you. I was getting thirsty from working on the fields,” you grin before popping off the cork. Bringing the potion close to your face, you inhale the sweet scent it gives off. “Wow it really smells good,” you say before chugging it swiftly. It only took a few seconds before the bottle was empty.

 

Doug’s silver eyes focused intently on you until you finally made eye contact. He’s curious at first when your cheeks turn pink and you no longer meet his gaze. It’s only when you speak that he knows he’s screwed.

 

“I don’t know if I’ve said this yet today but you look really handsome Doug.”

 

“Oh- uh, thanks,” he inwardly panicked. It wasn’t unusual for you to tease and jokingly compliment him but this time your voice lacked your teasing tone and you were staring at him with an odd expression he’s never seen on your face before. Doug pushed back the hope that it was desire in your eyes.

 

“Hey are you okay? You look sick,” you spoke softly, brows furrowing in worry as you move closer to Doug. He can feel his face heat up when your face is inches away, your hand now resting on his shoulder as you stare at his face.

 

“Yeah I’m fine!” he said, hating how high his voice sounded. He shrugged off your touch and pushed past you to return behind the counter. When he turned back to face you, the dwarf cringed at the dejected and hurt expression on your face. Although your expression quickly transformed into a determined one as you followed and stood in front of the counter.

 

“Is there anything I can help you with? I’d love to help you out in anyway possible,” you said, staring at him hopefully. Doug felt his heart stutter when the word ‘love’ passed your lips. Oh gods he really had to start calming down because this was not good for his heart.

 

“No that’s okay I don’t need any help. There haven’t been many customers,” he said, hoping you would leave already so that he could figure out how to fix this. Doug forced a smile back, wondering how Arthur would murder him once he found out what a stupid mistake he had made. He desperately hoped that it would wear off on its own after a certain amount of time passed. Hopefully you wouldn’t have any memory of what occured in case you decided to get revenge for his mistake.

 

It was just his luck that Dylas decided to enter the store at that exact moment.

 

“Oh [Y/N], I didn’t expect to see you here,” the horse faced bastard didn’t even bother acknowledging him!

 

“Mhm,” you barely glanced at Dylas before focusing your attention back on Doug. Upon seeing Dylas’ face turn from surprised to upset, the dwarf decided that perhaps this wasn’t a bad thing after all. It was no secret to him about Dylas’ little crush on you. The two had several arguments about who you thought was better without your knowledge. This was the perfect time to prove that you liked him better!

 

“Hold still for a moment,” Doug reached over the counter to cup your face. Gently he brushed his thumb over your cheek. Instantly your cheeks flushed red and your lips parted as he leaned closer. After a moment he finally pulled back. “Ah sorry, you had a little bit of dirt on your cheek.”

 

“O-oh thank you,” you stared down at the ground, embarrassed.

 

All the while Dylas was silently fuming.

 

“You could have just told them. You didn’t need to put your dirty hands on them,” Dylas grumbled. “You probably just got more dirt on their face, here let me see,” the guardian stepped closer towards you, but you only moved out of the way.

 

“Why do you have to be so rude to him? Doug was just being nice! Why don’t you leave him alone already?” you glared at the taller male. Dylas stared at you, stunned speechless. This reaction was unexpected to say the least. Doug couldn’t help but grin at the scene before him. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

 

Dylas spared a glance in Doug’s direction, glaring at him as if it was his fault that you were acting this way. He really hoped that Arthur never mentions the love potion while the bastard is nearby. Then he might really be killed.

 

The taller male’s shoulders slumped as he exited the store, leaving you and Doug alone once more.

 

“I hope you know how much I care about you,” you said, nervously brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. Taking in a deep breath you continued speaking, “I’m in lov-”

 

“Don’t say it!” he shouted before cringing at how harsh he had sounded.

 

You flinched both at the loudness of his voice and the words. “What? Why don’t you want me to say I love you?” you blurt out, the hurt clear on your face from his supposed rejection.

 

“I- You don’t really love me. I mean it’s not real,” he stumbles over his words as he tries to explain. He looked as if he wanted to run away or be anywhere but here at this moment. This time you don’t care if he pushes you away when you make your way around the counter to stand in front of him, blocking him from escaping.

 

“What do you mean? Of course I love you! I have for seasons now,” you said, finding yourself growing upset from his refusal to believe your words.

 

Doug gaped at you, mouth hanging open as he stared in disbelief. _Seasons_?! Did you just say you had feelings for him for a while now? Oh gods his heart was going to burst.

 

This time you were shocked when Doug slid his fingers through your hair and roughly slammed his mouth against yours. You chose to ignore how inexperienced and sloppy his lips moved against yours, instead leaning into it and closing your eyes.

 

“Wow! I should have given you a love potion ages ago!”

 

“A what potion?”

 

Perhaps you would murder him after all.


	2. Dylas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of based on how if you throw something at a character they will just accept it instantly. This rule definitely applies to this fiction. Shout out to the characters I accidentally threw failed dishes at.

Dylas’ hand clutched the bottle so tightly it was a miracle it didn’t shatter from his tight grip. He couldn’t stay in the restaurant any longer, instead choosing to take his break and get some air. His face was burning red as he glared down at the yellow smiling face on the bottle as Arthur’s words repeated in his head.

 

_ A love potion. _

 

As soon as his housemate explained exactly what he had found he had pictured you, blushing and flustered for once instead of him being the one teased and a complete mess around you. The fantasy of you feeling the same way he did was soon replaced with shame and self loathing. What kind of person would even think of using a love potion to manipulate someone else into having false feelings for them? It made Dylas sick to his stomach. 

 

Oh gods now he couldn’t get the image of someone else using a love potion on you. The thought of you ogling another person as they put their hands on you was really making him feel sick. If anyone even thought about giving you a love potion he’d really make them regret it!

 

His vision went red, the thought of someone taking advantage of you like that filling him with rage. Without hesitating Dylas pulled back his arm before throwing the love potion as hard as he could manage and yelling out.

 

Of course you just happened to walk out of the entrance of your farm at that very moment, the bottle hitting you right in the chest and knocking you over.

 

Dylas’ hands fisted in his hair as he internally screamed at how badly he had just messed up. Thank the gods Doug wasn’t here to make fun of him for making such a fool of himself while hurting you at the same time. No doubt the red headed dwarf would be doubled over with laughter after helping you up.

 

“Are you okay?” he nearly shouted, finally snapping out of his thoughts and realizing that you were still on the ground. 

 

You groaned as you pushed yourself up, clutching the bottle to your chest. Somehow the bottle was still perfectly intact. You wondered what kind of glass people were using if all the potions were strong enough whenever you accidentally tossed or dropped a potion. Someone’s doing something right. Looking up you notice that Dylas’ eyes are focused directly on the bottle.

 

“Yeah I’m okay, I think,” you laugh off the pain, brushing off the dust off your outfit.

 

“Thanks for this gift although next time I’d appreciate it if you didn’t throw it so hard,” you said before popping off the cork of the bottle.

 

“Wait-” Dylas didn’t even get to finish before you had chugged the entire love potion in one go. He remained frozen, eyes wide and hand reaching out to stop you as he stared in both fear and anticipation.  _ Maybe it’s a dud _ he desperately hoped.

 

“Oh wow you know you look more handsome than normal today,” you blinked before rubbing at your eyes and staring up at Dylas. Slowly a blush began to form on your face until you had to look away from nervousness. Why was he staring at you like that?

 

Yep that definitely ruined his hopes. Dylas’ throat suddenly felt very dry and he could feel the sweat begin to build on his skin as he let his arm drop to his side. Slowly he clenched and unclenched his fists as he inwardly panicked. This would wear off eventually  _ right _ ?

 

He flinched when you waved your hand in front of his face in an attempt to get his attention.

 

“Huh-! What?” he asked, focusing his attention back on you.

 

“I asked if you wanted to go somewhere with me today,” you smile up at him with hopeful eyes. “Maybe we could even call it a date,” despite your face turning pink you sound confident and so eager.

 

The former guardian turns away, a hand reaching up to hide his own blush from you. He can no longer look you in the eye, knowing fully well that if he makes eye contact that he’ll give in to your request just like he always does when you ask him to do something. This time however you’re asking him on a date, but just like the times he had imagined it before, it wasn’t real.

 

“I’m sorry,” he frowned. “Ask someone else I’m busy,” he glanced back at you. The hurt expression on your face squeezed his heart painfully. He didn’t dare look back again as he left and entered the restaurant to resume his work.

 

\---

 

Days had passed and still you persisted, pursuing Dylas even more than before. Sure he had gotten used to stubbornly refusing to leave him alone until the two of you became close friends.

 

Before when he had first he had hated how you wouldn’t leave him alone. Part of him was just waiting to wake back up in the Water Ruins in his other form. Returning to Selphia had felt like a dream until the seasons had passed and he was sure that this was real. That everyone in the town was real. That you and your friendship with him was real. His feelings for you were certainly real and making his heart go crazy. He couldn’t even begin to thank everyone for what they have done for him. Even though he didn’t quite believe he deserved all the kindness he had received especially from how he treated everyone in the beginning, he was still trying his best.

 

Slowly his heart had warmed and he had opened up to you and the town until he was truly apart of it. He hadn’t known what to expect from you, believing that you would leave him alone if he kept telling you to stop talking to him. Yet you never gave up.

 

As strange and ironic as it was, he really hoped this time that you would give up on trying to pursue him romantically.

 

Almost every day now you would make him his favorite dish or offer one of the carrots you had harvested recently. He regretted having to reject each gift in order to get across the fact that he didn’t want to be in a relationship with you. Not like this, never like this.

 

It was as if Dylas had reverted back to when he had started living in Selphia again. He went out of his way to avoid you and when you did manage to find him the conversations were highly one-sided with only the occasional incoherent grumble from Dylas.

 

A week passed by and still you persisted, even more aggressively than before. Dylas had to go out of his way to come up with different paths to take at random since you had repeatedly discovered the patterns in his schedule, making it harder to avoid you.

 

Every once in a while he’d find himself heading towards the palace to have you taste the new dish he had tried making. Every time he’d stop himself, his heart twisting in his chest as he returned to the restaurant, Porcoline giving him a worried look every time.

 

Gods he couldn’t take this anymore!

 

Arthur flinched in surprise when Dylas stormed into his shop, not expecting the sudden arrival.

 

“Is everything alright?” Arthur’s brows furrowed in worry. It was obvious that Dylas’ mood had dropped over the past few weeks, but the prince knew it was best to wait until Dylas came to him to talk about his problems instead of forcing them out. Every time the former guardian would only clench up more, refusing to answer what was bothering him. Eventually he’d always come around after a while. Although Arthur already had a sinking suspicion that the issue might be between you and him from the way Dylas focused on serving everyone but you at work.

 

“How do I get the love potion to wear off?” Dylas practically shouted the words.

 

Oh. Well that explained it.

 

“I don’t think you quite understand how love potions actually work,” Arthur paused to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, cautiously watching Dylas for any negative response. “They only boost affection slightly. It doesn’t actually make someone fall in love with you. The effect only lasts about a day at maximum depending on how potent the potion is,” Arthur explained.

 

The prince had never seen Dylas look so pale it was as if he was near death and in a great amount of pain. Before Arthur could suggest that he visit Dr. Jones, the tall male had already burst out of the building.

 

Dylas’ long strides were hurried, eyes searching for any sign of you. His heart hammered in his chest as he checked nearly every store and house until all that was left was the castle to check. Mentally he cursed himself for not checking your own damn room in the first place, but he wasn’t exactly thinking too clearly at the moment. The only thing he could think of was how stupid he had acted avoiding you like that. You must hate him by now for treating you like that again. Gods what an idiot!

 

The former guardian paused near the entrance of your room, the sound of your voice and anothers stopping him in his place. He could just barely make out the words you were saying.

 

“- don’t think he wants to be friends with me anymore.”

 

Wait were you crying? Dylas felt his throat close up as he remained completely frozen.

 

“I can  _ take care _ of him for you if that would make you feel better.”

 

Oh boy that was definitely Forte in there. Wait was she drawing her sword!? At this rate he would be a dead man.

 

“No please don’t. I shouldn’t be surprised he reacted this way. It was a bad idea to confess to him so soon. I knew I should have waited but it just seemed right at that moment y’know? That gift he gave me really boosted my confidence I guess. I just can’t believe he won’t even talk to me now,” you sigh.

 

It takes a long moment for Dylas to compute exactly what your words meant. He covered his face with both hands, face redder than ever.

 

“Don’t worry [Y/N], I’m sure he’ll see that he has made a grave error. I’ll bring him to you if I have to,” Forte comforted you. Dylas could hear the sound of her armor clanking as she moved towards the door of you room. Panicking, Dylas threw himself against the wall, desperately hoping that she would be too focused to even notice him.

 

Sweat had began to build up on his forehead as he saw Forte exit your room from the corner of his eye. As he had hoped, she was too focused to even notice his presence as she marched off in the direction of the restaurant. Sighing in relief when she was out of his sight, Dylas slipped into your room.

 

He wasn’t nearly as prepared as he had thought when he finally saw your tear stained face and puffy red eyes. As soon as he made eye contact he stood frozen. Inhaling sharply, he quickly looked towards the floor.

 

“I’m sorry,” he finally murmured. 

 

“You didn’t have to avoid me you know?” you wipe at your eyes, the urge to cry coming back all over again. “I still want to be your friend,” you bite your lip, scared of what his answer will be to your question. “Do you still want to be my friend?”

 

His eyes met yours again. 

 

“No.”

 

You felt your lips tremble against your will, another tear running down your face as you choked back a cry.

 

“I want to be more than just your friend. I want to be with you if you’ll have me still,” his heart hammered in his chest as he waited. 

 

Part of him expected you to openly reject him, to call him an idiot or a jerk for treating you so poorly. He however was not prepared for you to launch yourself at him, holding him close as you wrap your arms around him and bury your face against his chest.

 

“Yes of course I do! I only want you Dylas,” you said, warmth spreading through your body when he returned the hug and rested his chin on your head.

 

“I know you won’t be able to forgive me but I’m really sorry for acting like such an idiot,” Dylas whispered against your hair.

 

“That’s okay because you’re my idiot now,” you grin.

 

You’d have to let Forte know not to skewer him on her sword upon seeing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll make more chapters for the other characters yet. I had the idea stuck in my head that Doug would do this and how it would play out. The story definitely got away from me when I actually got down to write it. I wasn't expecting it to be five pages long. If you guys want I'll write for any other bachelor if you request it.


End file.
